Penn Zero Part-Time Hero Z
by ExxIStar XD
Summary: Penn finally found his parents. But, his part time days are not yet over. But will he survive two years without Sashi? Or... be heartbroken? Will Sashi go back and spend her days with her best friends? Or... never see them again. A PenAshi related story awaits. Romantic, Fun Adventures await them! Rated T for High School expressions.
1. Chapter 1 - Reunion or Separation?

"MOM! DAD! You're okay!"

"Of course we are sweetie!"

"We missed you so much!"

"It's *sniff* been *sniff sniff* a long time *cries more*"

It's so good to have a parent to son reunion after more than 50 zaps... Penn's life is finally back to normal... or... is it?

Chapter 1 - Reunion or Separation?

* * *

Penn wakes up finding himself at the couch.

"Wha- what am I doing here?"

"Good morning sport!" said Brock

"Oh. Good morning dad" said Penn

"Who's ready for some waffles for breakfast!" said Vonnie... happily

"We are!" said Brock and Penn

PENN's POV

* * *

Finally, my life is going back to normal again. A normal student, that spends normal days with my, normal parents enjoying our normal lives. OH FOR THE LOVE OF PETE! My life's not normal dumb, dumb! First of all, I'm not a normal student, Second, I go to some kind of rundown theater with gadgets that are able to zap me from one dimension to another. Third, and my very favorite point, ... My whole family are HEROES. But-

* * *

"Uh... Dad?"

"Yes Penn?" replied Brock

"Well, since you guys are back in our... own dimension... Shouldn't I be stepping down from being a Part-time... Hero? And you guys go back to doing some butt kicking?" asked Penn

"Well, Yes and No" said Vonnie

"Yes, we're still going to do butt kicking" said Brock

"And no...?" asked Penn

"No, because you wouldn't have to step down as a Part-time Hero" replied Vonnie

"R-really? But how would you-"

"Were officially heroes in this dimension" said Vonnie

"We kick-butt here" said Brock

"Besides, we applied as cops so we would earn money and kick-butt at the same time" said Vonnie

Penn looked at his parents with weird googly eyes. He's just super happy because he'll keep his favorite job in the world. Plus, he'll still get to hang out with Sashi and Boone.

-Middleburg High School-

*bell rings*

"PZ!" exclaimed a voice from behind

"Oh! Sashi! How-"

"ARMPIT KICK!"

"AHHH! Sashi! DON'T DO THAT!"

"Sorry, PZ. Just got carried away"

"Yeah... You really got CARRIED AWAY"

"Don't use that tone on me. I'll punch your head until your hair goes straight"

"Alright. Alright. Just... Don't look at me with that glare... It's freaking me out"

"Oh really? Hehe... PZ, I want to talk to you"

"Um...*looks at the locker then to Sashi* Sure! What do you need to talk...about...with...ME"

"Well, it's just- ... We're exactly one week from graduation. We're finally going to the sophomore level, PZ. THE. SOPHOMORE. LEVEL. Where every freshmen gets more than freshman respect. It becomes... SOPHOMORE LEVEL RESPECT. SOPHOMORE. LEVEL. RESPECT!"

"Okay, Okay. I'm just right in front of you. No need to shout, Sash"

"Well, here comes the bad part..."

"Bad part?"

"Well... I'm... I mean, we... are going back to Japan. I'll be there until my 16th... birthday..."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah... So better find a good sidekick"

"Bu-But"

"No its, No BUTS!"

"Bu-but, I was hoping that we'll be buddies until we like, ... become matured enough?"

"PZ..."

"Yeah?"

"Like if I had a choice"

"You don't really want to go?"

"Of course I don't!"

"S-Sashi..."

"Good luck in finding a sidekick"

"Yeah, ... thanks"

"Oh, And uh... PZ..."

"Yes?"

The moment Penn turned around to face Sashi, he was shocked to find Sashi's lips landing on his cheek. _"She just kissed me on the cheek"_ he thought. The kiss was so sudden that he instantly gave out a rosy red blush on his cheeks. It was like he splattered a bottle of ketchup on his cheeks because of the redness. After kissing Penn's cheek, Sashi turned around and hung her head. And then turned back to Penn and said:

"I'll be missing you the most, Penn. I'm not sure of what I mean to say... But, I'll miss you"

And with that, Sashi left Penn at the hallway. Penn let out a big sigh of mixed feelings. He doesn't know if he's exaggerating, depressed, sad, lonely or IN LOVE. He really doesn't know.

"Oh, PZ, one more thing..."

"Yeah? What?"

"ARMPIT KICK!"

"AHH! Why do you keep on doing THAT?! My armpits are my personal space! MY ARMPITS! MINE!"

And with that, Sashi left Penn. And that's when Boone, came to him.

"What's up, Penn!"

"Oh... Hey... Boone"

"Hey, you look down. Are you okay?"

"I-I'm perfectly fine. I'm okay"

"Oh good. Because normally I'd just bother you more"

"Please. Don't"

"Okay. Okay"

SASHI'S POV

* * *

I don't know what I'm feeling or thinking right now.

But that attitude of mine... WASN'T AN APPLICABLE ATTITUDE FOR A SIDEKICK!

But still... The idea of leaving Middleburg, my job, and PZ... It's just too much.

Heart warming... to ... Best friend...

* * *

Sashi shook her head to ease her thoughts. She can't stop thinking a missing piece of her puzzle.

Meanwhile, Penn wasn't focusing either. Boone wondered why. And even dared to ask, but... Penn won't answer.

PENN'S POV

* * *

Sashi's cold, cruel, and mysterious... But... Why am I liking the fact that she's going to miss me? She's just my friend, my partner... Why would you even leave, Sashi?

* * *

Boone's voice crashed Penn's thoughts.

"Penn! Penn! Penn! Penn! Penn!" exclaimed Boone who, continued to say Penn's name

"O-Okay, Stop calling my name! Sheesh! What?"

"Nothing, you were just quieter than usual..."

"Oh...Uh..."

Boone looked suspiciously to Penn. Detecting that something is wrong with him. Penn looked at Boone trying to hide his depression. With all these staring and sweating, Boone finally said:

"Eh! Let's just get to class before we get in trouble"

"Yeah. Sure. That's the best idea that you ever made Boone"

Penn gave out a wistful sigh. Knowing that Sashi would leave soon... What now?


	2. Chapter 2 - Ohayo Guzaimasu!

Penn and the gang enter the theater... getting ready to zap, Sashi raised a thumbs up to Penn.

"Last mission this year..." Sashi whispered

Penn frowned. Blinking back his tears, the gang zapped to another weird dimension.

Light was everywhere. When it cleared up, Penn, Sashi and Boone found themselves in a weird place. Everything was awkwardly realistic... That's when Sashi realized...

"We're in an ANIME WORLD!"

Chapter 2 - Ohayo Guzaimasu!

* * *

"Cool! We're anime characters!" said Penn

"I'm wearing a dress!" said Boone

"Boone, that's a kimono..." said Sashi

"Sheesh! I know it's a chinoumu, Sashi" said Boone

"Kimono" said Sashi

"Yeah... Okay guys, save the stupid chat later... Sash, check the specs"

"Okay, You are Kyoshi Otamu, meaning... 'Pure Leader'"

"Wow! Pure!" exclaimed Penn

"Yeah... Boone is Tadashi Kohaku, meaning... 'Wise Amber'"

"That makes me wise right?" asked Boone

"No" said Sashi

"Oh"

"And I am, Sakura Sachiko... meaning, 'Happy Cherry Blossom'. We are highly skilled samurais. Our mission is to stop the evil rogues from freeing the Onihitokuchi. The one eyed monster that can devour humans ALIVE!"

"AHHH NO PLLEEAASSEE NOOOO!"

"What's wrong, PZ?"

"You're just scaring me Sashi"

"Fear is not an option, PZ"

"I know..."

"Guys, check this out" said Boone "I have a huge sword"

"Boone, we all do" said Penn

"Ohhhh... cool..."

*Rippen and Larry's View*

"Larry, How many times I have to tell you, don't call me Oroka-chan. It means stupid... eewww..."

"Come in, Oroka-chan... You could call me Baka-chan!"

"You do know it means idiot, right?"

"It does?"

"Hoh boy..."

*Penn and the gang's view*

"So, what's the plan PZ?" asked Sashi

"uh... yes! Plan! plan, plan, plan... plan... plan, plan,plan plan..."

"WOULD YOU THINK OF SOMETHING ALREADY?!"

"Uh...okay.."

Penn couldn't think straight. He's still wondering why... but nothing... He can't figure out why. Sashi also had the same feeling. And Boone sensed the tension in the air.

Penn's POV

* * *

I looked nervously on my strong partner in crime or... missions to be exact. I still can't forget the feeling of Sashi's kiss yesterday. That kind of affection from a best friend is too much... Why does it have to go this way? Wait a minute... WHY IS MY CHEEKS LOOKING LIKE KETCHUP?! Am I... BLUSHING?!

"Penn, Are you okay? You look like a tomato" asked Sashi

It was sweet that she asked me if I was okay using my first name. But it was awkwardly weird 'cuz she always calls me "PZ". Talking about awkardly weird, It became absolutely and awkwardly silent. Nobody is actually talking...

...

...

...

Wait a minute... How do we beat the Oniki chu-chu or whatever...?

"How do we beat the one-eyed monster, Sash?" I asked

"Well, it is said the monster, ... reacts very uncomfortably when two young souls get tied together for eternity on the night of the blood moon. And the soul binding is tonight! On the Blood Moon Ball" she replied

"You mean, two souls get to make lovie-dovie tonight?" asked Boone

"Yes. But it's awfully disgusting" said Sashi

"Why won't you and PENN go. You guys are more than qualified!" suggested Boone

"NO WAY!" we replied... AT THE SAME TIME!

No no no no no no no no! What is happening!? Why am I blushing? When did I fell in love with Sashi, anyway?! Wait-

I FELL IN LOVE WITH HER?! **HER**!?

"Um.. Penn... You look like you're a tomato that is going to be smashed into a million pieces" said Sashi

I need to think of something quick! but... I made a wrong mistake...

"Sash, WE are going to the BLOOD MOON BALL!" I blurted out (accidentally)

Oh no... NO NO NO

"P-Penn..." said Sashi as her cheeks go rosy red

Oh my gosh! She even looks so cute while she's blushing! Sashi then opened her mouth and said...

"My answer is..."


	3. A Message from Exx

**Hey guys! Sorry but I got bad news. This story is on...**

 **HIATUS.**

 **I'm really sorry but I'll be focusing on one of my stories which will be a sequel. I hope you guys understand. I'll be posting late 2016 or after the 2nd season premiered. Thx 4 understanding! :)**


End file.
